My husband the Commander
by angy02
Summary: John was a man who loved his life as a commander, but in a blind date he met Kaidan Alenko, who works in the antique shop the his parents own, and who knew nothing of the military life, then he started to question his military life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fiction that I wrote a long time ago, but I haven't dared to posted it because I wasn't sure, that someone might like it. I hope you enjoy. **

Kaidan had never felt so nervous in his life he never thought about having a blind date, but his friends were tired of seeing him so lonely without a partner. After a while he came out of his apartment to the restaurant, he didn't know how the man he was going to date was. When he arrived, Kaidan saw a very handsome man with blue eyes sitting at a table looking around. Kaidan approached him. "Ah, you are waiting for someone, who you are going to meet for the first time."

"Yes."

"Okay I think that man is me." Kaidan said smiling at him.

John was shocked to see how beautiful he was. "Sit down ... I have to admit I wasn't sure about this date, but now that I see you I think I did very well to accept this date."

Kaidan laughed sitting, "me too. My name is Kaidan Alenko."

"Mine is John Shepard."

Kaidan opened his eyes wide, and his jaw drop, "Commander Shepard, which saved the Citadel two years ago?"

John scratched his temple. "Yes that is me."

"I'm going to kill my friend James; he didn't say anything about meeting a man as mentioned like you are." Kaidan didn't come out of his surprise, he had heard of him but never seen him until today.

"He didn't say that you were so handsome.

Kaidan laughed, "you too."

The two ordered dinner, and while the order came, they had the opportunity to speak. The evening was quite comfortable; Kaidan never thought that a military man was able to be as kind and charming as John was doing. At the end of the dinner neither wanted to say goodbye, but their agreed to come back and meet again the next day, and like that started something beautiful between the two.

Six months later the two were seen each other almost every day except when John was out in one of his mission the two couldn't see each other, but they were written email every day. In his last email John wrote that he misses him

Kaidan worked at the antique shop that belonged to his parents. In the winter time near Christmas, there was always a lot of work, but today was especially strange that there wasn't almost customers, and then Kaidan began to read a book while customers came. He didn't tell his mother about John because John's life was very different from his life. John was a man of the world and Kaidan was not.

He could not deny that he missed John, despite the fact that between yet there had been no intimacy the two got along very well. Kaidan was entertained in his book; he didn't see when someone came to the store. He heard the door open without lifting his head he told the customer that he will assist promptly.

"I am a very demanding customer." said a sharp sexy voice from the doorway.

Kaidan immediately looked toward the voice, and without hesitation ran to hugging him, "John."

John immediately kissed him intensely, "I miss you ... Kaidan."

"I miss you too. When do you come back, why didn't you call me? "

John laughed taking his thumb to Kaidan's lips, "I just got here, and I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm very surprised." Kaidan said with joy

John looked at him tenderly then looked around the store, "I like the store."

"Yes, my parents have it long ago. They live far away I take care of the store for them."

John headed behind the counter, "I'm surprised that, at this time of the year you don't have customers."

"Me too. I don't know what to do to attract customers anymore." Kaidan saw the radiant smile that he gave him. "John… "

"I have an idea I have a whole week off I can work here with you, I'm sure I'll draw customers, I will record something that would help."

Kaidan laughed. "John is your week off how do you think I'll put you to work."

"As long as be by your side I'd do anything." John approached the terminal and pulled the record button. "This is Commander Shepard, and this is my favorite place in the Citadel." John stopped recording. "You'll see how you'll have customers.

Kaidan approached him grabbing his hands, "you are incredible."

"Hey, I want you to meet my crew, and my cabin on my ship," John saw him blush. "You look so sexy went you blush. I want you Kaidan."

"John -"

"Wait," John walked away from him toward a customer who had just entered the store. John saw the woman hesitate. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I don't know I'm looking for something for my mother as a Christmas gift, but she is very difficult to impress."

John put a bright smile, "how old is you mother?"

"Seventy ... wait you are Commander Shepard?"

"Yes I'm." John said in that lovely voice that melted, Kaidan completely.

"Do you work here?" The woman said in surprise.

"Well," John ran his hand over his head looking at Kaidan for a second before looking at her again, "I help my friend when I'm free." John saw at very old music box then he grabbed. "This would be perfect my mom is younger, and she has one. I always hear when she listens to it. She tells me that it relaxes her."

"Perfect I'll take and I'll tell my friends to come, I see many good things over here," She said looking at him from head to toe.

Kaidan jaw drop when the woman left after paying then he approached John, "what just happened?"

"I told you that my presence will attract customers."

"Incredible...friend!"

"No, wait, that was advertising," John said smiling.

"Advertising," Kaidan shook his head, "you're amazing."

John grabbed him by the cheek, "then when we close you will come with me to my ship."

Kaidan sigh, "Yes."

The rest of the afternoon the store was busy they had a lot customers. It seems that the presence of El Salvador of the Citadel helped a lot. Kaidan was surprised seeing John working as if he had been worked a lifetime in the store. Kaidan never had seen so many female customers in the store before. At the end of the day, Kaidan balance the cash register, and taught John how to do it. The numbers were very positive. "Oh, my God John is had been a long time I had so many earnings as today, and all thanks to you."

"I told you so."

"Ok ready, we can go now."

"Okay, but you need to take other clothes, you stay with me tonight."

"John-"

"Please Kaidan you are a serious thing for me. Besides, I think that I earn it tonight."

"You're right; you earned it ... my friend."

"Stop that ..."

###

John entered the ship with Kaidan, realizing that he was nervous. "Kaidan you are okay?"

"I've never been on a ship as big John."

"Hey, you'll be fine."

John introduced him with Joker his pilot. "Joker he is Kaidan."

"I can finally meet the man who has my Commander crazy."

"I do?" Kaidan laughed.

"Yes you do," John said.

"Just be careful with Ashley Liara, and Steven."

"Joker."

"What Commander they always wanted something with you now that they will find out that you look for someone out outside, they will be furious."

"Then I have competition?" Kaidan asks John.

"Not at all don't listen to Joker let's go I'll introduce the rest of my crew."

After a while, they came to the mess room. "Ashley this is Kaidan my boyfriend."

Ashley looked at Kaidan with surprise, and then to John, "You what Shepard?" she asked with angry face.

"My boyfriend." John repeated with pride.

"I see." she said with disgust. "I guess nice to meet you. Shepard later I'll go down to see you we need to talk." John cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but I'll be busy. Kaidan let's continue on I want you to meet Liara."

After a while, the two went to John's cabin. "Kaidan love why you are been very quiet."

"Nice Cabin I like the aquarium." He let out a sigh and hugs John." I really like Joker and Garrus, James I knew, for him with met, but the others looked at me with suspicion."

"Kaidan they are jealous, I never look at them. I don't want you to feel bad if you want we can go to your apartment."

"No, John is fine, besides the bed looks comfortable," Kaidan said bringing his lips to John's.

John put his hands around Kaidan squeezing tightly as he kissed him with more intensity, stroking Kaidan's back, "I want you so bad Kaidan," John whispered on his lips. For a while, the two kissed with passion, little by little John was taking him off to bed. He does not remember the last time he was with someone. Kaidan make him feel things he never thought to feel.

"John wait."

"Why am I going too fast?" John asked with bewilderment, yes he was dying of desire to make Kaidan hi,s but wanted things to go well.

Kaidan laughed no, "it's just been a long time ... I-"

John put a finger to his mouth, "I also have a long time since I have sex, but we can take things slow, I want to kiss, and caress every inch of your body."

"John I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" John said unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

"I think I 'm falling for you, and you're a man of the world a soldier ... I don't want to lose you."

"I share your feelings; you are not going to lose me. Know believe me when I say, what I like most about you is that you're not a soldier, maybe who knows, and I decided to put a store one day with you."

"Do you really like working with me today?"

"Yes I did very much"

John unbuttoned his shirt leaving her bare chest, "you're cute."

"No more than you."

Gradually John was undressing him, until the two of them get completely naked. John kisses his body slowly listening to Kaidan groaned at his touch. He knew that Kaidan wasn't a man of experience, and that it what he liked about him. The night was short for both. They loved each other intensely. After a few hours, the two were huddled on one of the other on the bed, completely satisfied. "Do you like Kaidan?"

"Of course I like it, you're very sweet, and intense at the same time."

"You too, you know I will really miss you when I have to go back. I don't want to leave you. "

"Me too."

Two weeks later John was drinking in the solitude of his cabin, looking at his empty bed. He didn't know if it were for the solitude in which he was, oh because he missed Kaidan so much, but he had drunk half a bottle of whiskey... He directed his gaze to the door of his room when he heard that opened. "Ashley."

"Do you care for some company commander?"

John smiled, "Yes."

###

'Ashley entered sitting beside him on the couch. "Why are you so alone always Shepard?"

"I like my solitude occasionally Ash."

"Sometimes we need company."

"I already have Kaidan, Ashley."

"He's not here." She moved closer to him, taking away the glass from his hand, "I 'm here."

John quickly got up from the couch. "Ashley I let you coming because I thought you wanted to talk for a while, but if you want anything else with me I ask you to leave," John said pointing to the door.

"I don't understand Shepard, the man isn't of your world I do," she said angrily.

"That man is the one I want now leave."

She walked out the door furiously. John grabbed his data- pad and began to write.

_Kaidan._

_Kaidan I just hope you are okay, I 'm not. I honestly miss you. I never thought I could feel what I am feeling right now this emptiness I feel without you. I never thought I'd miss something more than the blood on my hands, or the trigger of a gun, now I'll exchange all that for have you in my arms._

_Last night I gave many turns in bed wishing you, not only for sex, if not, for feel your hands around my waist as you usually wake up when we sleep together that week. Those days with you were the best of my life. Although you don't believe me, I miss the store too._

_If there is some way to have you with me all the time, at least to see you I'll find it because I hate this distance between you and me. Today I will not deny I've drunk a lot, thinking about you. What we said last week, about we're both falling in love for one another, now I can say I'm not falling for you, I'm in love with you. I know it's wrong to tell you this by letter and no in personal, but I want you to take this with you as far as you wait for me._

_I love you Kaidan._

Half an hour later John received a response

_John._

_Hell doesn't do this to me at this time of the day. I was reading your letter, and I could not hold the tears, in those moments a customer enter the store, and felt bad for me she thought I had received bad news._

_I miss you more than you think, I think of you every minute and second. I miss waking up next to you, and like you I feel empty without you, but I also feel concern that something might happen to you. I never thought that I would fall in love with a military man because I love you too, and I 'm terrified to think that something might happen to you john, Please, take care for me._

_I just hope you can come back for thanksgiving, my parents coming, and I want you to meet them, of course if you want too. The shop is very good I have many clients who ask for you, I told them you would come soon, the truth I am a little jealous, but as you say is Advertisement right._

_I also want you to take this with you._

_I love you John._

_"Kaidan._

_Forgive me for making you cry my love is just I had to tell you how I feel. Of course, I want to meet your parents, I think we could organize a dinner, so I can I invite my mom too I want you to meet her. Again I say don't worry about me now that I'm with you I take care of myself more than ever for you. Garrus says I'm getting very soft, but I don't mind if that ensures my life, so I can see you again, next week I was thinking we could do a live call, I'm dying to see those brown eyes that I adore._

_James invited us to his apartment the next time we're together; I said yes I hope you want to go. Oh, and excuse me the time I send those messages, but here it is night and I know there is only noon._

_Kaidan, I love you, and when I see you I'll tell you again and again. I think I would like to thank James a lifetime, for that blind date that he made for us. One more things don't be jealous, I'm all yours._

_Yours John._

_John_

_A live chat, that I would like with the difference time it could be like at this time, I would close the store for an hour so we can talk. Tell James that I would like us to go to his apartment, and dinner with our parents I like that idea a lot I will love to meet you mom._

_When your get back if you do not mind I would like us to stay in my apartment, I will feel more comfortable. Another thing please don't drink too much, alcohol is never good when you're lonely; when you come back I'll tell you again and again how much I love you. Now try to sleep and think of me, oh and tell Garrus that I don't know how to use a gun, but I would not mind using my biotic on him if he doesn't leave you alone._

_Your Kaidan._

After reading that letter John looked at his drink and left it on the table, he undressed himself then went to bed divinely happy that night he sleep like a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

John always had been a man who was always concentrated in combat, but while they were trying to deactivate a geth base his onmitool kept flashing, so in a moment of rest John opened despite the confused look of Ashley and James.

_John._

_I'm sorry to write you at this time surely you're busy, but tonight in the solitude of my apartment I can't stop thinking about you. Tonight I can't deny that I'm horny. I want to feel your kisses on my skin. If you can only see my cock right now, is big as you like it. I don't know if I can hold the urge to touch me today thinking of you._

_I need you back John I had never before felt the need to have someone at my side touching me as I have now. God my cock is so hard it hurts just to imagine your lips licking it as you know how to do it. I want to feel your cock inside me. John Please come back soon .Now I have to run to the bathroom._

_Love you Kaidan._

"Fuck, God Damn Kai." John thought out loud.

"Commander you're right?" James asks him.

John turned around quickly. No, he wasn't alright right now he had a fucking erection that was bothering him with his armor on. "Yes give me a second." John noticed that there was not geth around, so he answer the message, feeling his cock pressing his armor

_Kaidan_

_God Damnit baby, I'm on a mission, and now you make me so fucking horny, please don't touch yourself, wait until tonight here, afternoon there I'll do a live call, and we can do something watching us you know each other. I want to see your eyes when you come, and hear your moan._

_Kaidan Fuck, I want to fuck you so bad right now, my cock is so hard that with this armor on is hurting me. Now I have to go, James is looking at me weird, and Ashley furiously._

_I love you._

John started walking with difficulty when he felt that Ashley grabbed him by the arm pulling him.

"What the hell's wrong with you Shepard?" Ashley yelled angrily, unable to keep the tone of jealousy in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" John shouted to her letting go of her arm.

"You think I'm stupid Shepard I know when a man is horny, your face is all red, and you are walking weird since you finished reading what you were reading. That man is changing you completely, you were not like that we are in combat and look at you. "

"Ashley's not your fucking problem. Let's move on." John completely ignored her question.

She started to say something more, but James stopped her, "No, God Ashley you do not realize that he is in love, and you're blinded by the love for this man, which prevents you from seeing what you have in front of you," James said before joining the commander.

John opened his onmitool. After see it flashing it again

_John._

_We have a deal; I'll wait for your call._

"Hey man wipes that grin off your face, we have company," James said before arming again.

* * *

Kaidan opened the shop early in the morning, after the last message from John he had to take a cold shower to take away the desire he felt last night. Kaidan wasn't a man like that, he knew how to control his impulses, but John drew him out of control. That made him remember the last relationship that he had with a man that the only thing he did was play with his feelings.

He was dating a doctor, but one night Kaidan arrived unannounced at his apartment, and found him with a friend on bed. That happened two years ago, and after that he stayed alone for a while. Now he was grateful to stay alone because for that reason he could meet such a wonderful man as John. Kaidan look around his shop, incredibly he had to order more merchandise. His onmitool rang then he looks at the time, it could not be John, and it was still very early. He opened and by his surprise it was his mother. "Mom."

"Son, how are you?"

"I'm fine mom."

"How are the sales?"

"I just ordered more merchandise."

"That's a surprise you usually don't order until the end of the month."

Kaidan thought for a moment what to say. He thought it was time for her to know who he was dating. His mother was a great woman; she had always supported him since he confessed to her, his preference for men. His father didn't understand it immediately, but then with the help of his mother he stopped opposing his

preferences. "Mom, there someone who has helping me in his free time. Such a person is someone I've been dating for months. "

"Son who is he?"

Kaidan noticed her mother's anguish in her voice; she knows what he suffered when David betrayed him. "Mom does you heard of Commander Shepard?"

"Son doesn't tell me he's the man you're dating?"

"Yes mom we have been dating for seven months, he is a wonderful man." Kaidan told his mother how John in his week off work with him, and how the sales have increased after that. How people come to listen to the recording end up buying merchandise.

"Son you remember what happened with David, I don't want you to suffer. Military life is not easy I have friends that their husbands are in the military, and it is not easy some of them have lost their husbands. "

"Yes mom doesn't remind me, every day I wake up with the anguish, but I'm in love with him. Mom John is wonderful, at first I was surprised that a man who his reputation is very tough to be as loving as he is."

"Okay, when I get to meet him?"

"For thanksgiving day don't say anything to dad I'll talk to him."

"Okay son tell me do you told him about your problems with your implants?"

"I have not said anything yet, but I promise you I'll do it when he returns, he is out on a mission."

"Son, I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too mom."

After that conversation, he began to work with clients who had arrived at the time. All morning he entertained with customer trying to distract his mind.

* * *

John was talking to Steven in the post observation room, killing time until it was time to talk to Kaidan.

"Shepard can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I think you relationship with Kaidan is not right."

John looked at Cortez for a second, "why do you say that?"

"Shepard, you are military he is not I don't think it will work."

"What do you mean by that? John asks him looking at his watch and finished his drink.

"I don't think he can handle that life you are leading, and the distance between you two, besides Kaidan is a very handsome man I'm sure he have many suitors, who are closer to him than you."

John felt anger and jealousy after hear those words. "Fuck you Steven I have to go," John said getting up the chair.

"Wait Shepard." Steven grabbed him by the arm. "I... I don't understand I've been working with you for a long time I thought there was something between us."

"Let go of me," John demanded then he moved toward the door, this does not happen again." John said firmly.

John went to his cabin a little angry. He didn't understand when his crew would understand that he already had a relationship. The words that Steven told not fail to affect him.

He had thought the same as Steven, Kaidan was a very handsome man; he does not bear the thought that others were claiming him while he was so far away from him. John is a very jealous man with what is his, and Kaidan was his. John shook his head he could not mistrust Kaidan the short time he knew John he had noticed that Kaidan was an honest man very different from his previous lover that he had before. John entered his cabin, "Edit."

"Yes Commander."

"My call, please make be as private as possible."

"Understood Commander."

John put his private terminal on the bed beside him, and waited a moment until he saw the face that he missed so much. "Kaidan, "John said taking his fingers to the terminal.

"John I... I've been eagerly waiting for your call."

John saw him smile, but at the same time he could notice sadness, "me too my love I would have called sooner, but I wanted you to be alone. You okay?"

"Now that I see you yes, but I can't deny that I miss you a lot."

"Me too. Hey, that message this morning made me very horny. I was on the battlefield," John saw him burst out laughing and made him happy to see him laugh. "Does not laugh, my poor cock suffer hugely locked with the armor I was wearing," but Kaidan laughed harder.

"I'm ... I'm so sorry love, but my dick was suffering without you too, but I have to admit imagining you in the battlefield with an erection is sexy."

"You are bad ..."

"You have no idea."

"Kaidan can I ask you something?" John asked him.

"Yes my love."

"You have plenty of suitors my love?" John could not help asking him that after what Cortez says early. John saw him looking at him seriously.

"You're suspicious of me?"

"No... No, it just we're so far away, and you're cute ... I. .. I'm jealous," John admit then he saw him giving him a tender smile.

"I'm jealous too, but I trust you. John I 'm crazy about you, today I talk to my mother about you, I beg you trust me, I have only eyes for you."

John lowered his head with shame, "I'm sorry Kai I trust you. What happens is that, I don't want to lose you now that I'm finally happy, and I know my military life is not easy."

"Hey, look at me," John looked at Kaidan," I met you in this life, I accept it I don't liked, but I will never ask you to change for me."

"Thanks Kaidan, now tell me what do your mother told you?" Briefly John heard Kaidan tell of his about the conversation he had early with his mother. "I'm anxious to meet your parents, and you're my mom I want to establish how serious my relationship with you is."

"I like that. Hey, you have too many clothes on, I want to see you a little more exposed." John saw him smile with lust exciting him.

"Okay, but I also want to see you," Quickly John saw him start to unbutton his shirt while he took off his.

"You are sexy Commander Shepard, devilishly sexy.

John can feel his cock enlarge, and he can't avoid lowering his hand and squeezing his cock. "Shit Kaidan you too are divinely sexy," John saw him touch his chest, "ah," John moaned the view was too sexy

"John takes off your pants for me." Kaidan demanded.

"Greedy" John slowly unbuttoned his pants, "hey I'll give you something, give me something.

"You first."

John can clearly see the mark of Kaidan's cock over his pants, and how he takes his hand to it rubbing slowly over his pant.

"Kaidan Fuck Shit I wanted to be my hand that was touching you right now."

"I know it feels so good rubbing like this. Fast Commander I want to see your big fat cock."

"Fuck," John felt that his whole body was lit on fire. Quickly he took off his pants, and he could not avoid but moan after taking off his underwear his hard cock hit his body.

"Oh don't you like me to have it in my mouth John? Grab it for me."

Johnny grabbed his cock rubbing slowly," yes I want your mouth, your hands, hell I want your ass on top of my cock, Please I want to see you naked."

"Beg me."

"I beg you Kaidan." John saw Kaidan quickly removed his pants making him growled hard after seeing his hard cock pointing at the camera. "God Damnit ..." John squeezed his cock. "Kaidan touch you self for me my love." Kaidan did, John bit his lips so hard that he could taste his own blood.

"John I want your cock inside my ass I want you so fucking deep inside me. Yes, my love rubbed faster, think it's my hand that is rubbing you right now."

John felt that his cock was about to explode. He reached the lubricant Kaidan and he used their week together anointing on his cock, then he just started to rub the top of his cock while looking a Kaidan who was rubbing his own cock. "Kaidan, I love you."

"I… I love you too John. Shit now I want to have you by my side I want to touch you so badly right now."

"Me too ..."

For a moment, neither of them could say anything only moans came out of their lips. John had his eye on Kaidan's cock seeing it slip through his hands with his pre cum. He could see in Kaidan's eyes that he was about to cum like him.

"Kaidan ..."

"Come for me John."

John came first moaning loudly, and then he saw Kaidan close his eyes and come all over his chest moaning loudly too. Then they stared at each other for a moment while their breathing returned to normal. John wiped himself then he wait for Kaidan that went to the bathroom to clean himself. It was the first time that he had sex for the internet, and it felt good, not like when he was with him, but the feeling was very close. After a few minutes John saw him return. "Do you like Kaidan?"

"Oh, yes now I feel more relieved, but still empty without you."

"Me too baby, but we will see each other soon."

"Okay, I'll let you sleep. Never forget that I love you."

"I love you too ..."

After close the chat, John tuck himself with his blanket, but he could not sleep, thinking of Kaidan, and about his life, it was funny how a few months ago he loved his single life, and would give anything now for having, Kaidan in his arms.

The deep breath and sat on his bed opening her onmitool.

_Kaidan._

_I know it's stupid the two just talked and then make love over the chat, but there is something I want to say. I didn't have an easy life before joining the Alliance, and after that my life was empty cold as I wrote the other day, I loved the blood and the weapons, but now I question if that is the life I really want. I'm not going to deny that I had many lovers before you, but none made __me think about the future, maybe have a quiet life in a quiet corner somewhere, until I met you._

_Now I don't know what I want, now I can't think straight, right now my whole being cries out for you. Right now I don't want to be alone. Do you believe you would like to share that corner with me? "_

_Yours John._

_John_

_It's not stupid to write me you can write me whenever you want. I was going to write to you. I want you to know that your past is your past and nobody can take that away from you, the most important thing now is your present. I also have things to tell you of my life. Things I'll tell you personally. I don't want you to feel confused. Like I said a few moments ago, I met you in this life you lead, and despite the fact that I don't like the constant danger that you're always with your constant missions I accept, and I'll be here to support you. The only thing I ask is loyalty because I was fooled once, and it would not happen again, but I trust you blindly._

_Of course, I'll love to share that corner with you; I think it would go to hell and back with you. If you want, why don't you write about your days, I know some of your missions are classified, but which are not classified I would like you tell me about them. I think this will help you feel less alone and more close to me._

_I love you._

_Kaidan_

_I like that idea and that stupid person that cheating on you isn't worth it. You are a wonderful man, I was blessed when I met you, and I'm furious to know that someone could had done that to you. I swear I'll never deceive you. Tomorrow I have to help my friend Tali then I'll tell you how it was._

_Thank you for your support and understanding not know how happy I am to know that you accept me as I am, and you're right my past is my past, you are now my present and my future because want you for a lifetime._

_Now try to sleep happy knowing that you'll always be with me. I want to ask something, send me a picture of you; I would like to have her with me._

_I love you._

_John._

_I just attach the photo; I would like you to send me one dream with me as I will do with you tonight._

_Kiss Kaidan._

After send Kaidan the photo John look at the picture of Kaidan for a while, he looks so sexy on it. John was a grown man, but right now he felt like a boy in love for the first time, but the truth was that he would not be a little boy, but Kaidan was his first love


	3. Chapter 3

While waiting for the ship to arrive at the Citadel James walked the ship. Shepard was in his cabin surely grooming, the man was desperate to see his friend. He never thought when he made that date, the two will fall in love like that, but he felt happy for his commander. Suddenly he saw Ashley going to the observation room; he headed out to the room. Ashley was looking at the stars with a beautiful gown on." Hey."

Ashley turned around, "Hey James."

"Can we talk?" James said approaching her.

Ashley looked at him giving him a smile, "yes."

James moved closer to her, being able to observe more closely how beautiful she looked in that robe, "you look very beautiful in that robe."

Ashley blushed, "Thanks at least someone notices my presence on this ship."

"I told Ashley you're blind," James grabbed her hands," for a long time I noticed you on the ship ... I like you, but you only have eyes for someone who even looks at you."

Abruptly she let go his hand moving away from him, "I know, I can't yet believe that Shepard fell in love with another person outside of what his military life is, and the worst is that he is a man."

For a moment James looked thoughtful before speaking to her again, "Do not you ever think Ashley, that maybe that's the detail, Shepard does not like women he's gay."

She looked at him seriously, she had never thought of that but she had seen him flirting with other women," perhaps -"

"Ashley why don't you look over here, this man in from o you is crazy about you." Without warning and without asking her he grabbed Ashley by her cheek to give her exciting and loving kiss, to his surprise she put her arms around him responding to the kiss with the same intensity. James never thought that Ashley could be so intense, by the way she was kissing him he can felt the need and desire in her kisses. James stopped kiss Ashley for a moment to look at her, in her eyes he saw the same passion he was feeling inside at that moment.

Then he picks her up, and laid her on the couch kissing her with more intensity, his hand touching her leg. He listens to her moan loud exciting him much more than he was. Then he stepped away from her for a moment to take off his shirt, and then climb on top of her again. His erection brushed her intimate part, James quickly lifted the gown over her revealing her body.

"You are beautiful," James said, but he did not let her answer, he took possession of her mouth again, this time he lowers his hand to her private part entering his finger inside of her, feeling her wet for him.

"Oh God, you're so wet."

"James please do not make me wait I want you inside me."

James forgot all the precautions that he had learned in life, and in less than a minute he took off his pants and underwear. He entered her fast and hard feeling as she bit his neck, and cry loudly. James began to move fast then he grabbed her by the back of her leg lifting her a little more to get deep inside of her.

"Oh James, yes…"

"Do you like?"

"Yes ... please faster."

With his other hand James grabbed her breast to suck her nipple she moaned louder. James began to move circularly inside her. He could feel his cock spilling pre cum inside her. James felt her nails dig into his back making him moan loudly. James didn't know how much time passed, until he felt her body start to shake, leading him to have an intense orgasm, He helplessly came deep inside her, and then he fell rendered on top of her.

He gets up and began to dress, looking out the corner of his eyes when she put on her robe again, "Ashley -"

"No... This was a mistake ... I... I need to think I-"

"What a mistake? Ashley wait, for me it was not a mistake I want you I still do," James said quickly grabbing her by the cheek, "please don't do this to me I really -"

"Stop James, "she yelled, "I don't want to listen to you." Ashley immediately left the room finding Shepard at the door.

James took a deep breath, "Shepard how long have you been listening?"

"Enough to have an erection," Shepard said laughing, "man you two are very loud, but don't worry, Kaidan will take of that in a while."

"Man I'm not for jokes."

"I hear you, I hear that last part. Finish dressing up so we can talk I still have an erection, and you have a nice ass." John said jokingly

"Shepard!"

"Just kidding, just tell me you used a condom."

"Shit ... No."

"Oh, man what happened to you?"

"Shepard, I don't know," James finished dressing. "Who understands women, she was enjoying it."

"I hear that."

"You're going to continue making fun of me. Ashley really interests me for something serious. "

"Okay then give her time, I'm sure she will come around, well, apart from this night."

"Oh fuck you ... sir."

John broke out laughing, "why do you think I prefer men, they are less complicated than the women, is nothing against them. I have been with women before, but I do not feel at ease like when I'm with a man, especially my Kaidan he is the best. Now I will see you tomorrow in your apartment, I'm going with my man."

"Shepard's late, why did not you wait until tomorrow?"

"I can't plus Kaidan must surely be asleep I like to surprise him. I can't wait to see him."

* * *

John entered the apartment he had a key that Kaidan had given him. The apartment was dark he headed toward the bedroom, and efficiently as he had said to James Kaidan slept peacefully. John sat on the bed and began to stroke his hair. Kaidan opened his eyes. "Hey handsome miss me." Kaidan quickly hugged him tightly. "I guess that's a yes."

"Of course I missed you," Kaidan said bringing his lips to John's.

John felt alive again with that kiss. "Oh, Kaidan I was dying to see you, I could not wait until tomorrow," John said.

"I just fall asleep after tossing and turning in bed thinking about you."

"Really, and what we have under the sheet?" John said getting his hand under the sheet, " oh, Kaidan."

Kaidan quickly grabbed him by the back of his head making John lie on top of him. "Oh, god John Shepard, you don't know how I want to feel your touch on my skin."

"No more than what I've wanted you. I don't know what I going to do, this distance between you and me is kill me."

"We'll talk about that later, now love me make me yours Please, I'm dying to feel you inside me."

John never had undressed as fast as he did at that time. He didn't wait a moment more, later there would be time to make love calmer, to enjoy their touch slower. Now he just wanted to feel his lover under him, listen to Kaidan moan his name. Right now the only thing he wanted was to feel.

The two were moaning and touching their body to one of the other until the passion between them was gradually subsiding. After their bodies were calmer they were lying on bed quieter embraced one another, "Tomorrow I want us to go to see my mother, it's time you meet her." John said.

"Okay, its Sunday we don't have to open the store."

'Yes, that's why I say I want you to meet her before Thursday; we also have to buy everything for the celebration for Thanksgiving Day on Thursday. "

Kaidan looks at him tenderly, "hey, what happened to you on your forehead?" Kaidan wonders to notice a wound on his forehead.

"Oh, it's nothing and will heal."

Kaidan pull away from him getting up out of bed, "today is a cut tomorrow can be worse. I never sleep well thinking that something might happen to you, and the worst thing is to know that if something happens I will not be able to find out immediately. "

John got up from the bed and immediately approached him, "Why you are saying that?"

"Face it John I'm just your boyfriend, nobody would give me my information if anything happened to you."

Johnny grabbed his chin, "Look at me," Kaidan did, "I know," John saw the sadness in his eyes he can't stand it. He was going to propose something on thanksgiving, but seeing him like this has making him change his mind, he couldn't wait any longer. "Give me a minute." John went to his suitcase pulling something from it, and then he approached him again, "I was going to ask you something in thanksgiving with our families present that day, but now seeing you like this I will not be able to wait. Kaidan I know we only know each of the other few months almost a year, but I feel like I've known you all my life. "

"Me too."

"I know what I'm about to ask you is not easy, the lives of the families of a soldier is not easy, but I want you to be part of it, more than what you are now." John opened the box." This ring was my great-grandparents it had been passed from generation to generation in my family, when my mother gave to me I was a man close to the idea of marrying one day I didn't believe in marriage, but she told me, I know one day you will meet someone, that will make you change the concept that you have of marriage, and I really think that this person is you. Kaidan will you marry me? "

"I... I do not know what to say. "Kaidan grabbed the ring it was beautiful.

"A simple yes would do wonders."

Kaidan hug him tightly, "yes a thousand times yes." Kaidan said crying. "Damnit John, I'm crying like a sissy, shit."

"Hey I also cry. Don't tell me you are one of those who believe that because we are men we can cry or love."

Kaidan smile, "No, I'm sorry ... is that you make me cry all the time, with your letter with your absences, with all the love you show me, and I still don't quite believe that a man like you loves me so much."

"Well, believe it I love you a lot Kaidan, is the first time that I love, and I have don't regrets love you because you make me happy. When do you want to marry, at Christmas? "

"You'll be here?"

"Yes, this time I have to be back the day after Thanksgiving, but I'll be gone for two weeks only and then I will come back for a full month."

"I think Christmas is fine, but there something you need to know about me."

John heard his beloved talk about his implants, and his migraines also, how his ex-boyfriend failed to understand. Every time he has had migraine David left him alone, to go with another man. John felt very angry. "That man was a fool, and I don't care if you have migraines I will know how to comfort you when you have it."

"Oh, John you are wonderful."

"Come let's go to bed, but first," John put the ring on his finger, "so this better, let's go to sleep with the change of hours, and the calories that we burn I 'm tired."

* * *

The next day John woke up with his beloved snuggled him, was the best of pleasures. Kaidan breathed quietly in his neck, his arms around his waist. John kissed him on the cheek waking him up. "Good morning love."

"Good morning."

John stretched out on the bed, "I'm hungry I invite you to breakfast."

Kaidan get up on top of him, "how about I'll make you breakfast, and you give me something in return."

John bit his lips taking his hand to Kaidan's ass squeezing, "what?" John asks him hoarsely, his eyes full of desire.

"Do you want me to say or to show you?"

John grabbed his cock rubbing on Kaidan's ass, "Show me," he said provocatively getting his cock inside his ass.

Kaidan groaned, "I... I think that you're going to show my ..."

Hours later the two had to arrive home of John's mother, "we here," John saw the terror in Kaidan's face," Kaidan -"

"John Shepard this is not a home is a palace. I... I don't fit here I'm just a simple man who has a small shop, which belongs to his parents. "

"Kaidan calm down, my mom is a very simple woman."

"With this palace," Kaidan said pointing out to the house.

"Kaidan she is a Council she makes a lot of money, so we have this house, but believe me she it is simple women."

"John I-"

John quickly grabbed his hand, "please Kaidan."

Kaidan saw him looking at him with despair, "Okay let's go."

If Kaidan thought the house was big, when he entered was worse, the house was decorated luxuriously, a butler received them.

"Mr. Shepard how you are?"

"Mark do not call me sir your practically saw my birth. Mark he is Kaidan. "

Mark looked at Kaidan at first, and then began to remove his jacket, "glad to meet you, let me help you with your jacket."

"Thank you."

"Mark, where is my mother?"

"She is drinking tea in the living room, she is waiting for you."

"Thanks Mark," John grabbed Kaidan's hand, "Let's go my love. John took him to where his mother was, and Kaidan jaw drop, John's mother was beautiful, and she looked young but very smart elegant.

"Johnny baby," Hannah got up quickly going to her son hugging him tightly.

"Mom," John returned the embrace with equal warmth.

"You don't know how I've missed you," his mother said in an excited voice

"Me too mom."

Hannah looks at Kaidan, "Oh, who is the handsome man who accompanies you?"

"Mon, meet my boyfriend Kaidan," John said proudly

Hannah gave him a hug, "nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, John talked me a lot about you, but he fell short, you are very beautiful."

"Thank you. You must be very important for my son, is the first time that Johnny bring a boyfriend to our house," Hannah saw the ring on his finger, and grab Kaidan's hand looking at his son, "son is he the one?"

"Yes mom, Kaidan is the person I want to spend the rest of my life," John said looking at Kaidan with gaze full of love

"Then welcome to the Shepard family," Hannah said with a beaming smile on her lips.

"Thank you. You son is a wonderful man, I am very happy to have met him."

"I know my Johnny is charming, but when he makes his role as commander, then not so much. Let's sit down we have a lot to talk about."

For a while the three spoke, John explain to his mother how they met, he also spoke about the antique shop, which John liked working on it. To Kaidan surprise as John said Hannah turned out to be very nice and simple woman. The only detail was that she wanted a big wedding for his son.

"Mom-"

"No, Johnny you're my son, and apart from that you are a very famous Commander, I want a big wedding as you deserve."

John looks at Kaidan afraid he knew how simple Kaidan was, "Kaidan what do you say?"

"If that's what your mother wants is fine with me."

"Oh, your boyfriend is charming son."

"I know mom why do you think I want to marry him, besides that I am in the military I want him to be known to all as my husband."

"Kaidan when I can meet your parents?"

"They come tomorrow, for the thanksgiving celebration."

"Well if you do not mind I would like it to be here."

"Mom I wanted to fix everything makes dinner."

"You can do it from here, with the help of Mark."

"Mom-"

'John, is okay, my apartment is very small, here will be fine. Pleased to your mother. "

John didn't dare discuss anything more with his mother, his mother was simple yes, but also she was very possessive with him. After a while, she had to leave because she had a commitment, but asked them to stay the night in the house offer the neither of them couldn't refuse. John takes him around the house, and to his bedroom. John's room was simple he had some things from the military, awards hanging on the wall.

"John," Kaidan take a deep breath, "your mother is lovely, but I do not belong in this world."

John hugs Kaidan, "Do you want to leave me?" John asked shakily.

"No, I... I can adapt for you. I love you John. "

"I love you too Kaidan."

John kissed him tenderly taking him to his bed, "do you want to lie down for a while?"

"Actually I have a headache."

"Okay wait," John went to the communicator that was on the wall, "Mark."

"Yes sir."

"Can we get something to eat and drink along with some painkillers? My fiancé has a headache. "

"Yes sir, give me a few minutes."

"Sure Mark."

Kaidan watching him while thinking he isn't definitely of this world. He doesn't understand how John worked as Commander when he has so much money. Kaidan models ships noticed that he had in his bedroom. "You like the models?"

"Oh yes it is my entertainment."

"Yes I see."

"Kaidan you feel uncomfortable?" John saw him think for a moment. He sat on the bed, "Put your head on my lap." Kaidan did and John began to massage his temple, "My mother is right Kaidan is the first time I bring someone to our house. I do not want to lose you because of this. "

"I already told you I love you, I can adjust, but I don't know if you will adapt to my family. Mom is very simple, and my father also, they do not like luxurious things."

"What do you think of my Kaidan?"

"John -"

"Answer me, I have given you to understand that I like luxuries, I am the commander of a ship I live on what I make of my salary I will love you parents." John kissed him on his forehead, "I'm crazy about you."

Kaidan smiled, "how crazy?"

"I'm crazy enough to give up everything for you."

"I don't want that."

"I know, and that is what I love the more about you, that you understand me, and you'll know wait. I do not plan to continue in the military all my life just few more years; I want to save enough to have my own savings. "

"I'll wait. Hey, what about James?"

"Oh yes, I will send an email with my address to come here.

"Oh I will love to come here," Kaidan said knowing how his friend liked the luxury.

"Oh I know, do not worry we'll have a good."


	4. Chapter 4

**After finishing a bottle of wine this chapter came out a little loving, or angry I don't know. I hope you like it.**

Kaidan didn't like the bars but to please his future husband he do whatever he has to do. The thing was that in front of them was someone who didn't take his eyes off him, and he knew exactly who that man was. Kaidan knew very well his ex-boyfriend, and Kaidan knew that soon he will come looking for trouble because Kaidan never wanted to go to bars with him. Kaidan couldn't deny that David used to be crazy about him, in his ouw way David used to love him. After they had broken their relationship, David asked forgiveness for months. As Kaidan thought, his former boyfriend approached them.

"What are you doing here?" David asks him angrily.

James and Kaidan looks at each other with surprise. James knew David too. "What the hell do you care?" Kaidan ask the angry.

"Kaidan, who is this man?" John asked a little annoyed; by the way, David addressed Kaidan.

"His boyfriend."

"Excuse!" John said quickly, "Kaidan what the hell -"

"No, David you stopped being something of mine a long time ago, so leave me a long and go your way."

"David you're drunk is best if you go," James said.

"No, why are you here? You never wanted to come to a bar with me."

John approached David, "hey I don't want any trouble with you, so I'm going to ask you nicely to go."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Kaidan's fiancé."

David looked at Kaidan. "Now I understand why you don't answer my calls Kaidan." John was losing what little patience he had, "Kaidan you didn't tell me that your ex was bothering you."

"Hey I haven't bothered him, Kaidan knows that I still in love with him."

John quickly grabbed David by the collar, "Do you know who I am?"

"John's don't-"

"Shut up Kaidan." John looks at David, "I see in your eyes that you know very well who I am, so I suggest that when I release you, you turn around and go the way you came." John let go to David and watched him leave.

"John -"

"I don't like when someone lies to me, and much more when someone hides things to me, this is the first and last time that you do it." John said pointing at him with anger.

Kaidan never seen him so angry at the time they had together, and hurt him on the way John spoke to him, or the way that he grabbed David; Kaidan Alenko did not like violence. "Do not talk to me like that, and it wasn't right how you grabbed David, the violence never brings good things."

"I speak as I please, and you know very well who you're getting married with, I live surrounded by violence."

"Then perhaps, you and I should not be together." Kaidan said moving away from him.

John grabbed Kaidan tightly by the arm, "Kaidan Alenko where you're going?"

"Let go of me. I didn't want to come here tonight, and I did it to pleases you, but I realize that you and I are very different. I'm leaving."

John felt his heart beat faster, "Let me pay then I'm leaving with you."

"No, I want to be alone tonight can you can respect that, oh you're going to use violence with me as you did with David."

John was going to follow him, but James stopped him, "Loco let him go."

"James let's go of me, I need to talk to him."

"I know Kaidan let it take away the rage with you. Shepard, Kaidan is not like us."

John asked for another beer at the bar trying to calm down, no one had left him, he was Commander Shepard, he is not going to beg anyone, not even to the man he loves.

The next day John was drinking coffee in his mother's house. Last night he almost couldn't sleep thinking about Kaidan. It hurt the way Kaidan talk to him, and how he leave him with James at the bar

"Good morning son, is strange to see you here I thought you were going to open the store with your boyfriend."

"Last night we had fight. I will prepare coffee for you. "

"What was the fight about?"

Briefly, John has explained to his mother what happened last night at the bar. "I'm not going to apologize I did nothing wrong." John said firmly after his mother told him that he had to apologize.

"Son, you are very violent."

"Mom, I live between violence, you know that and he know that too."

"Then why don't you leave him and go look for someone that belongs to that kind of life you lead."

"Mom I love Kaidan!"

"Then go and ask him forgiveness, you shouldn't have to apply brute force like that with that man, Shepard."

John looked at his mother with disgust because he knew deep down she was right, "Mother jealousy blinded me. Is the first time I have a serious relationship, and I hate that someone else loves him, plus I don't like when someone hide things from me."

"I'm sure that he did it to avoid that reaction you had yesterday."

"Mom I 'm your son no Kaidan," John said with frustration finishing his coffee.

Hannah touch John's cheek, "I love you baby, and I want the best for you. Kaidan is a good man he comes from a good family, but he isn't from your life, and if you don't want to lose him, you'll have to adapt to him. Leave that pride and go talk to him."

John smiled at his mother in spite of being a grown man John loved his mother dearly and always listened to her. "Okay I'll go talk to him thanks mom. I love you too."

* * *

Kaidan opened the store with his mother that morning, which kept asking for John. It was amazing how she met John just two days ago, and already had an appreciation for him. The truth was that John was a wonderful man, but violent when he wanted. Almost overnight he circled in bed thinking if, it would be better to leave him, after last night Kaidan wasn't sure whether he could adapt to that crazier life than John lives, but only the thought of leaving him caused him physical pain.

"Son you are okay?"

"Yes mother."

"Don't lie to me son, I can see in your face that something happens, you're like that for the fight you had last night with your boyfriend?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Kaidan son, I don't want to see you get hurt again. I like Shepard, but if he is going to make you suffer as David did, then leave him before you get married. "

Kaidan frowned, "I love him, more, much more than I used to love David."

"Really Kaidan?"

Kaidan looks toward the door finding David. "This is what I need right now you! What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Dona Lucia how are you?"

"I was fine until you showed up."

"Woo ... Okay I know I deserve that and more for what I did to you son, but Kaidan know that I asked a thousand times for forgiveness."

"David goes."

"I'm not leaving until we talk."

Kaidan looked at his mother, "Mom I'll be back in a moment." Kaidan looked at David, "you follow me back" He took him to the back of the store, "Okay, what do you want?"

David approached him, "You, Kaidan you forgot about me, about us?" David touched his cheek.

"Do not touch me," Kaidan walked away from him, "I no longer feel anything for you."

"Kaidan, please I can't believe you're in love with that man, you can tell that you two are very different."

"That's not your problem David, You cheated on me."

"Damnit I ask you forgiveness. Kaidan I miss you." David grabbed his arm.

"Let's go of me."

'Kaidan -"

"You heard him, let's go of my boyfriend." John says approaching Kaidan.

"What you are going to grab my neck as you did last night, Commander Shepard?" He asks him releasing, Kaidan.

John grabbed Kaidan by the waist, and looked at David, "no I'll ask you nicely, please leave."

"Kaidan, do you know the kind of man you're getting into?"

"Yes I know, John is a wonderful man unable to do what you did to me," Kaidan said smiling at John. David approached John, "a man like you does not deserve a man like Kaidan, and I will not rest until I see you two apart."

Kaidan watched him go." John-"

Kaidan was interrupted by a passionate and loving kiss, which lasted a long time, "forgive me my love, I don't want to lose you. I love you so much" John said between kisses.

"I love you too, but -"

"No buts, I beg you I never have begged to anyone, but I don't care to beg you don't leave me Kaidan I am willing to change my way of being for you, but don't leave me my love."

Kaidan broke the kiss, and pulled away slightly to look into his eyes, those blue eyes that he loves, and always had a special glow now dim with tears. "That big is your love for me Commander Shepard?"

John grabbed his hands, "my love for you is infinite, and without you I am lost, please."

"Okay calm down, I will not leave you."

John smiled and hugged him tightly, "I love you so much."

"You think I don't, last night I couldn't sleep all that much, I missed you."

"Well, I see that the two already reconciled, and I am happy." John pulled away from Kaidan, "Dona Lucia I love your son you now that."

"I know son, I'll tell you something, I like you a lot, but Kaidan always going to be my baby, if you hurt my son like David did, you 're going to have to deal with me. I don't know how to use a gun, but I can learn. "

"MOM!"

John laughed then go to his mother in law and grabbed her hand place a kiss on it, "Kaidan I officially love your mother."

"Why don't you two go and spend the day together, I know you have to go back soom Shepard."

"Mom what about the shop?"

"Son, your father and I can take care of it for today, go have some fun with your boyfriend."

"Thanks Dona Lucia."

They went out; John put his arms around Kaidan's waist kissing his cheek, "You know what can we do today."

"No."

"As your parents are in your apartment, and I 'm horny, let's go rent a hotel for today, and we spend all day having sex ... what do you say?"

Kaidan turned around, "let's go."

John kissed him hard in the middle of the street regardless of the curious stares of people.

After they arrive at the hotel Kaidan jaw drop, the room was too elegant and luxurious. It must've cost a fortune to John to rent that room, plus they had gone to the shops, and John bought a lot of clothes for him. Isn't that Kaidan doesn't feel flattered he does but he didn't like that he spent so much on him.

Kaidan looked at his fiancé, who was uncovering the bottle of whiskey he bought for them, serving them a drinks. Kaidan contemplates his beloved for a moment. All he wore over his body was expensive, from shoes to the leather jacket that fit him too well, which highlighted how handsome and elegant John is.

"That I pass the test?" John said turning around and giving him glass.

"Yes, those clothes fit you very well. John I... why do you bought all those things for me? "

"Oh wait I have something else for you." John pulled a gold chain, "this chain is like mine, I want you to have it."

"John, why-"

"Kaidan listen, if I 'm willing to change for you I want you to change a bit for me. I can't hide the fact that my family is wealthy, and now when I come back, I have to go to many Christmas parties, and I want you to accompany me. Want you to look good. "

"Are you saying I don't look good?"

"No," John sighed, "My love, you are a very attractive man, it's just that those people you will began to attend with me, are very ... you know worldly."

"This room cost you-"

John interrupted him with his lips, "Humor me." John said dropping his glass stroking his back. He lowered his lips to Kaidan's neck.

When John kiss him like that, Kaidan lost all notion of everything around him, the only thing that he can feel is the caress of that Commander. Kadian brought his lips to John's kissing him with more urgency with more passion.

"I love you Kaidan."

"No more than I love you I want you Commander Shepard."

"When I'm with you I can't be Commander, I can't give orders, I can only take your orders. Tell me what do you want?"

"You, all of you."

The two quickly undressed, getting to bed, some of the things that kaidan loved of John, was his way of loving him on the bed, so subtle, but at the same time so passionate.

* * *

John looked at Kaidan sadly, he didn't want to go, but he had to do it. what most tormented him were the words of David. John was a man who don't use to be afraid of anything, but now he was afraid of losing Kaidan.

"John you has to go you getting late."

"I don't want to go," John said shakily.

"John, Please, don't be like that."

"It seems you're glad that I'm leaving," John said a little hurt.

"Oh, God no, I don't want you to go, but you have to."

"Okay, but promise me that if David start bother -"

"I'll tell you."

"I love you Kaidan, I will miss you immensely," John hugged him tightly.

"Me too, now go before you make me cry in front of everyone."

John looked at him lovingly, the two had their eyes full of tears, and before he starting to cry like a fool, John turned around toward his ship. He entered the CIC, "Hey Joker. "

"Oh, Commander, you are ready? "

"Yes, let's go I'll be in my cabin. "

"Shepard, what 's wrong?"

"For the first time Joker I don't want to be here I don't want to be Commander."

John didn't wait for an answer, he came out of the CIC to his cabin. He never had felt as he was feeling now depressed, angry, and empty. When he enter his room he looked at his bed letting out a sigh then he lay on it.

Without realizing tears were rolling down his temple. For almost a lifetime, he had dreamed of being a Commander, and for a time he lives that dream gave him satisfaction. Now he wanted to live another dream, with the man he loves. He didn't feel the desire to fight any more, oh to be inside that ship which, all this time he had believed his home.

He looked toward his onmittol opening it, to his surprise he had a message.

_John._

_My love I know we just say goodbye, but I remain concerned about you. I don't want you to be depressed, you need to be focused on you missions, I don't want anything to happen to you for having your mind on me. What you said a while ago that I seemed happy because you were leaving isn't true; however, I was dying inside, but I didn't want you to leave with that impression of me. John, my love I beg you smile and forget a little bit about me, so you're calmer._

_I know it's hard to do if, I can not stop thinking about that brave Commander, who fell in love with this simple man. Oh hey, I forgot to tell you, I really like the clothes you bought my, my mom said I looked very handsome, but I can never be as handsome as you are. Yesterday when I was looking at you, I can't deny that I was drooling over you. You've got me at your feet. Really my love, humor me and forget a little about me. I love you Kaidan._

_Yours Kaidan._

_Kaidan_

_How can you ask me the forget even for second about you, if you're deep inside me. Yes, I feel depressed I don't want to be here Kaidan. I can't deny that the words of your ex left me very upset, I have fear of losing you. Kaidan I think I'm nearing the end of my career in the Alliance. I sit in here empty inside, when I felt so complete yesterday with your arms around my waist. If only you could come with me from_

_time to time, I might I be a little happier. Oh, and about the clothes, you always look handsome my love. I love the way you always have your hair, but I like when you leave it wet. You know if we ever have a son, I want to look like you. Kaidan, please if David go looking for you, do not let him get to close to you, I believe in you, but I don't believe in him._

_You know, the thought of you makes my days easier, remember the times we spent together it gives me strength to keep going, do not ever forget that you are my rock._

_Love you John._

_John_

_Do not worry about David, he does not understand that I am with a real man and wonderful man, a gift that life has given me. About traveling with you, I'd love to do it after the wedding. By the way love your mother communicate with mine, to start shopping and get started of the wedding arrangements. My mom wants me to tell you, that she great time last night at thanksgiving celebration, my father also have fun._

_Stay calm love trust me._

_Kaidan._

_Kaidan_

_I told you I trust you, I'll stay quiet, and I will speak with Anderson, to let you come with me on my next mission after our wedding. Tell your parents, my mom also delighted with them. I'm realizing that our wedding will turn into something big, but I do not care that everyone knows that Commander Shepard, joins his life with the most wonderful man in the world._

_Love you John._


	5. Chapter 5

Kaidan was closing the store when he received a message from his mother in law. Apparently she was invited to a charity party, and she wanted him to accompany her to introduce him to their social circle, as his future son in law. Kaidan wanted to say no, but he had to face reality he was going to marry to one of the most popular men, a hero who comes from a very wealthy family. He headed to his locker looking at the clothes that he used to use before for parties like this, of course those parties were not as fancy of the one tonight. Kaidan grabbed one of the costumes that John bought for him. He finished dressing up, and then fixes his hair.

He went to the living room where his parents were watching TV. His mother stared at him with his mouth open. "Son you look very handsome. Alenko says something to your son."

"Robert Alenko says something to your son."

"Woman! Kaidan you look very stylish, where'd you get those clothes? What you make in the store isn't enough to buy something like that."

"Alenko!"

Robert looked at his wife, "Lucia let him answer."

"Dad, Shepard buys for me for occasions like this one." Kaidan said checking the time they would arrive shortly to pick him up.

"I don't like this Kaidan; John is reminding me a David -"

"No," Kaidan interrupted his father then approached him, "dad David never gave me anything he only threw me in the face all the time how rich he was. John is not like that, but I have to face reality John is a very wealthy man and I have to adapt myself to him."

"Robert your son is right."

Kaidan's father looked at them before rolls up his eyes and then turns to the television, "the truth is I do not understand how it is that such a simple man like you, only attract a rich man."

Lucia grabbed his son arms, "you don't see how handsome and sexy our son is, any man go crazy about him, like Shepard you can tell the love he feels for you."

"Thanks mom." Kaidan say to his mom.

The doorbell rang, and Dona Lucia went to open the door, "Good night my fair lady, is Mr. Alenko in?"

"Jaime I am here. Mother," Kaidan saw his mother stay mesmerized watching the driver of Shepard's family. "Mother!"

"Oh, son goes enjoy the night."

Jaime grabbed Kaidan mother's hand kiss it, "Goodnight my beautiful lady." Kaidan shook his head going out with Jaime, but, not before listening to his dad laugh out loud. Their parents adored each other, but he knew that his father wasn't of those men who flattered women with beautiful words.

When they got outside, Kaidan was impressed; outside was a Limo waiting for him. "Jaime what happened with the Shutter?"

"My son I'll tell you something about the Shepard, they like to show off, let's go Mrs. Hannah does not like to wait."

Kaidan entered the limo, "Dona Hannah how are you doing?"

"Very good, you look very handsome Kaidan."

"Thank you."

"My son has a good eye. I know he chose the clothes because it is the style of clothing that my son likes."

"Yes," Kaidan felt a little uncomfortable that she knew that John liked to flatter him with things. "He insisted on buying me those clothes."

"You know my son is crazy about you I never seen him like that with anyone. I'm going to tell you the truth Kaidan I am happy that you two have met, but do you know the life you're getting into?"

Kaidan look at his mother in law for a moment before answering. "Yes, I know I have to change my lifestyle, but for you son I 'm capable of anything."

Hannah grabbed Kaidan's hand, "That's what I like about you son, you do not want to change my son; however, you accept him as he is."

The party was more fun than Kaidan thought was going to be. John's mother introduced him to almost everyone. There were many persons from the Alliance. Hannah introduced him to Admiral Anderson who seemed to be a very nice man. Kaidan was very impressed with John's mother; she acted as refined, but at the same time very simple.

Kaidan was talking with some of the guests, when he heard a voice behind him the he didn't like to hear. Kaidan should have imagined that David would attend such a party like this; his family was one of the families that made many donations to charities.

"If I may, I would steal it the gentleman a moment," David grabbed Kaidan subtly by the arm leading him to a secluded spot of the guests.

"David don't start -"

"Shut up! You know Kaidan if, I didn't know you better I'd say you're with Shepard for your money because I can't understand you. I come to invite you to parties like this, and you never wanted to join me, now you're here with that clothes that I know very well you didn't buy it. Why with him and no we me? "

Kaidan let out a sigh, "I don't know how to answer that question without hurt your feelings if, you have feelings David, so I'll tell you straight in your face. I'm totally in love with Shepard because he is different from you."

David moved closer to him grabbing his waist, "I know I behave badly with you. I was an arrogant, a pedant, a cocky or whatever you want to call me, but I am willing to change if you'll forget me." David touched his cheek, "I miss you no one is like you."

Kaidan quickly pull away from him, "I loved you David. I loved you a lot, but when I saw you in bed with another man saying, and doing the same things you used to do to me... you killed everything that I come to feel about you."

"Yesterday my family got the damn invitation to your wedding."

"What?"

"What's wrong with you Kaidan? Do you forget that my family is-"

"I know that David. You family is one of the richest families that there out there, you always remembered me. I don't want you at my wedding."

"You're not going to marry that man."

"Fuck you David leave me alone." Kaidan made an attempt to leave, but David grabbed him by the arm forcibly kissing him; kiss the Kaidan reject quickly pushing him. "Don't ever touch me again David I mean it. Oh another thing, next time I'll tell John to take care of you."

Kaidan left that room furious, going to the person of the drink, he needed the alcohol. At the moment, he will give anything to have John in his arms. After that Kaidan stayed away from David, who was with a very handsome man, that man would never change.

* * *

_Dear Kaidan._

_Excuse me to bother you friend, but you have to talk to the Loco because he is very depressed. Hardly talks to his crew, and the last mission I noticed Shepard very distracted, and that's not good, in a careless moment something could happen to him._

_I know the Commander will kill me if he knows that I send this message, but you two are my friends, and I see that the distance between you two is doing a lot of damage to him._

_The truth is that I never imagined that the Commander would fall in love that way for you, he used to be a man the enjoyed each mission, and now it's as it annoy him having a gun in his hand. Shepard keeps yelling at all his crew he is very bad mood, or he stayed in his cabin drinking. I'm going to ask you to talk to him, to see if you can make him see some reason._

_James._

"Damnit!"

"Son, language please."

"Oh, mom I'm sorry, is that I just received heavenly message from James that left me worried."

"What's going on?"

"John, I need to talk to him, you can watch the store for a moment, I'll go back to see if I can call him when I get back I'll explain."

"Sure baby."

"Mom stop call me a baby, I'm not a child."

"Son, you'll always be my baby, end of discussion."

Kaidan roll his eyes, his mother was impossible. Last night when he comes back from the party, she was waiting for him as he was a teenager. Yes, he loved his mother, but she protected her too much. Kaidan went to the back of the store, opening his onmitool, after a few minutes John answered. "John."

"Kaidan I was going to call you my love."

Kaidan could see in his face the fatigue, and sadness. "How's my adorable Commander?" Kaidan saw him hesitate for a moment. "John?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"You're lying, tell me what's wrong?" Kaidan saw him sit on the bed.

"I miss you; day and night ... I...I do not know if I can go on without you."

Kaidan was silent for a few seconds trying to find the words not increase John's sadness. "I miss too more than you imagine, but John, please I don't want you to be like that you need to focus on your mission."

"You know what I feel when I wake up next to you Kaidan?"

"John-"

"I feel happy, now I'm not."

"Honey please, I have fear that your carelessness cause you something to happen to you."

"How you know ... wait ... I will kill James."

"No, James is worried about you as I am," Kaidan let out a sigh, "if I will be the cause of anything happen to you, I prefer to leave you."

'"Kaidan!"

"I will not be the cause of your death, then decide, oh you act like the soldier you were before, or this relationship is over right now," Kaidan said with tears in his eyes.

"You are threatening to leave me again Kaidan Alenko, maybe what you want is to go back to your old boyfriend, which I saw in a VI, in the same party as you were last night."

"Excuse me."

"You already heard me."

"I love you immensely John, but I will not let you doubt me, this is over."

"No! Kaidan wait ... forgive me my love, Please understand me your absence is driving me crazy."

Kaidan looked his blue eyes filled with tears it hurt him immensely to see him like that. "Promise me you to watch yourself."

"I promise I'm sorry for what I said. I saw the VI this morning, and I could not help feeling jealous, by the way, you looked very handsome."

"Thanks you." Kaidan tell him how his mother makes him the center of attention in the party after she announced their wedding. Kaidan saw him laugh and that made him happy.

"My mother is adorable do not you think Kaidan?"

"Yes, she is like her son."

Then he told him how between his mother and his was driving him crazy with the wedding preparation, and his father only complained about how they spent money, oh, and he was jealous of his driver Jaime.

"Oh god Kaidan Jaime despite the being an older man has a charm for women, tell your dad to watch out for him"

"John!"

"What, your mother is a beautiful woman."

"Thank you son."

Kaidan looked toward his mother, which was behind him, "mother."

"What baby, I want to coming to greet my other son. John we miss you. "

"Me too, but I'm will be back next week. Tell me, what do you think of Jaime?"

"He is charming"

"Mother!"

"Son your father is very boring, the only compliments I've heard from him is, oh, woman this food is delicious, and we women need that sometimes the people we love flatter us, as your boyfriend John is always complimenting you."

"Yes Dona Lucia, I like to keep the spark between Kaidan, and me."

"Oh my God, I can't believe my boyfriend and my mother are talking about this," Kaidan said blushing.

"Son, stop being so cerium, hey, when you two are going to have you bachelor party."

"Oh, no I'm not talking about that we you Mother gets out of here."

"Kaidan I really love your mother, Dona Lucia you are lovely."

"That's what Jaime says," she said before leaving.

Kaidan saw John laugh out loud, "John it's not funny."

"Oh, yes it is a baby ..."

* * *

_Kaidan._

_I do not know what you said to the commander, but he woke up in a better mood today. Man you have to give me the recipe you used to make a man like Shepard to be crazy about you. Ashley and I don't stop fighting, sex is good, but oh my God the woman is driving me crazy. Either way, I wanted to say that David sent me a nasty message for introducing you to Shepard, but I hope that he doesn't show in your wedding. David does not know who Shepard is, you're nether, I do know who Shepard is when he gets angry._

_See you next week._

_James._

_Thanks for taking care of John, you're a good friend. About your relationship with Ashley, I can't give advice because I've never been with a woman, but follow your heart._

_David is giving me a headache, and I don't want John to get into trouble with him. Their families know each other, and I don't want a scandal among them because of me._

_I wanted to ask you a favor; I want to give a wedding gift to John. He given me so much, and I wouldn't have been able to buy anything to him, I wanted to know if you can lend me some credit, I promise to pay you soon. I saw a beautiful bracelet for men's, and I wanted to buy it for him. This month between Christmas gifts and the wedding, I'm short of credit._

_Take care of yourself your friend_

_Kaidan_

Kaidan smiled and closed his onmitool. "Mother they came for us." Kaidan scream from the living room. They were going to dinner with Hannah. Kaidan jaw drop after seeing her mother she was beautiful. "Mom you look so beautiful, dad say something to her."

Robert Alenko looked at his wife, "Woman, how much that dress cost you?"

"Dad," Kaidan let out a sigh, "mom wait for me outside." Kaidan wait for her to get out then he headed toward his father." Dad, please be a little more loving with mom it costs you nothing to flatter her and make her feel good."

"Kaidan your mother and I have been married for years, those things of flattery or flirtation died among us"

Kaidan felt a pain in his chest to hear his father talk that way, "You know dad my mom is still a beautiful young woman, so if she left you for another person, who appreciates her as she deserved I will support her."

"Kaidan Alenko -"

"I hate the way you treat her, and I love my mother, so if you are not going to change with her leave her free, so that she can be happy with someone else." Kaidan turns around without waiting for an answer, he loved his father, but he adored his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

John had never been so nervous in his life; his hand trembled as he tried to put his tie. Today was his wedding with this wonderful man that met one year ago. He wanted everything to go well to have a perfect wedding. Both deserved a perfect wedding. He couldn't deny that their mothers had done a perfect job, he had time to look the celebration hall, and was decorated beautifully, but he liked it all out to perfection that was John Shepard a perfect man. "Mom helps me."

"Johnny you are very nervous calm down," His mother told him.

"Mom, it's my wedding course I'm nervous."

Hannah looked at his son for a moment before grabbing his tie. "You're very handsome son, the black color looks good on you," she said shakily.

"Mom I beg you do not cry," John said stroking his mother's hair.

She hugged her son tightly, "sorry honey is that I never thought I would see the day that you'd marry you, I'm very happy."

"Neither do Me Mom, I never thought I fall in love as I am now, but Kaidan is a wonderful man I can't see life without him, "John said, his words full of sincerity. "

She pulled away from him, to finish fixing his tie, "I know, Kaidan is lovely if you could see him now, how he acts in the meetings."

"How?"

"As if he had been born in a golden cradle, women go crazy with Kaidan."

"Mom, don't tell me this on my wedding night."

"Well, Johnny I'm telling you, so you take care what you have."

John didn't like that comment, but right now he was too nervous to continue talking about it with his mother.

John finished grooming then moves next to the window looking outside; they were in some of the most popular hotels in Vancouver. He looks down acknowledged many of the guests that were arriving. He saw James come up with Ashley, she was lovely in white.

He let out a sigh, today his life would change completely, even though it had already changed since he met Kaidan. Last week without Kaidan was hell for him. Last night they had to sleep separately in different rooms, because their mothers were too superstitious, and they believed that they should not see each other before the wedding. He imagined that Kaidan had to be just as nervous as he was. John hear someone knock on the door his mother went to open, then he listen her greet James.

John I'm going to see Kaidan, see you down in a minute. "

"Okay mom."

"Commander you look great," James said looking at him from top to bottom

"Thank you James."

"Hey you know who was down in the hotel lobby?"

"Who?"

"David and I think that is going to stay here."

"Dammit James where is him so I can go and break his face." John felt his blood boiled whenever he heard that name. David was running out the little patience he has left in him, and one of those days he was going to give him what he deserved, if he kept getting between them

"No, Shepard that's what he wants don't fall in his game this is your wedding night, later you can break his face if you want I'll help."

John laughed looking at James, "James you are a good friend."

"I know. Are you ready?"

John let out a sigh, "not yet I need a drink." John approached the bottle of whiskey then served a drink for them."

"Hey you are going to stay in this room?"

"No, in a while some employees of the hotel will come to carry our stuff to the king room." John saw James jaw drop. John knew that the king room was one of the most expensive ones, but John wanted the best for his husband.

James choked on his drink coughing a little,"Shepard you mean the one on the very top of the hotel."

"That one my friend."

"Madre de Dios that room costs a fortune, other than it is lustful. I saw a commercial on TV. Commander doesn't marry Kaidan marry me."

John burst out laughing, "I'm sorry my friend, but my heart belongs to Kaidan."

"Lucky, hey I have a gift." James handed him a box.

John's opened, "Oh."

"Is a tequila bottle The Patron is the best drink of my beautiful Mexico."

"Thanks James, we will use tonight."

"That was the plan; now let's go Kaidan has to be impatient."

They left the room, finding Ashley. John smiled offering her his arm things between them after that James and her are together had greatly improved. Now he can hold a conversation with her without fighting. Now he can call her to his cabin to talk when he felt alone. "You are very beautiful tonight Ashley."

"Thank you Commander, you are the first one to tell me," she said looking at James with resentment.

John looked at James with disapproval, "James!"

"Oh for God's sake, Ashely you look radiant."

"Too late James."

John's look at them for a moment he was sure that there was love between them, but later he would talk to his friends, and he would give him some tips. After a moment, they arrived at the reception room. From afar, John saw the most handsome man in his world dressed smartly in black. He saw him turn, and their eyes met. They shared a smile before John approached him. Beside him were his parents, Kaidan's mother looked beautiful like his own mother. "Kaidan, you're more handsome than ever tonight," John said with his voice filled with emotion.

Kaidan cleared his throat gently stroking John's cheek, " you look handsome too my love."

"You're ready to join your life to this commander, who loves you more than anything in the world, well." John looked at his mother, "after my mother clear."

"Yes, let's go do this," Kaidan said smiling at his future husband.

The two came before the judge. John felt his hands start to sweat. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous if this is what he wanted all this times, maybe because he knew that this step would arrived the responsibility of a family. Last night they talked of having a child as soon as possible. They wanted to be parents, they were both in their thirties, and they didn't want to reach the forties without having a child.

The ceremony was short, when the judge asked if he wanted to join his life to this wonderful man, John didn't think for a second before giving the yes, Kaidan either, and in the blink of an eye the two were married. John noticed the happiness in Kaidan's face, happiness that he shared with Kaidan's, because now John feel is the most blessed man in the world felt.

When they joined their lips in their first married kiss, John could not stop the tears, but he felt Kaidan's tears join with his that kiss marked the beginning of something beautiful. After that they received the hugs from family and friends.

"Congratulations son." His mother hugged him crying.

"Thanks mom, please don't cry."

"Sorry, they are tears of pure happiness."

John saw his mother, and the two shared a hug, "son you remember what I told you once?"

"Yes, if I fail your son, I will have to face you."

"Exactly."

"Mom," Kaidan shook his head, holding his husband's arm.

"I know you never do harm to my son, I am immensely happy for you both.

His mother left them alone John stood in front of his husband grabbing his waist." You're happy? "

"Yes, I missed you last night, I almost didn't sleep."

"Me neither. "John was going to kiss him, but he saw Kaidan pale, "Kaidan what-"

"Congratulations to both of you for you ridiculous wedding," David said sarcastically.

John turns around. "Is that you don't understand the English, or have to speak in another language? Get the hell off my wedding."

Kaidan grabbed his husband arm. "John calm down don't fall into his game. David I told you I didn't want you in my wedding."

"You know what, this wedding is ridiculous. For more than you Commander Shepard, have impressed Kaidan with all your money he will always be a simple man, who will never fit into the lusty life of you and your mother."

"Kaidan doesn't marry me for my money if, he was a gold digger, a long time ago he had married with you, but let's imagine that Kaidan marry with me for my money, at least I accomplish much more than you did with your money. I win his heart completely you didn't, "John said pointing to his chest with his hand.

"Oh fuck you-"

"No, fuck you now get the hell out of my wedding, if you do not want me to kick you ass out."

Kaidan saw David look at him, "you heard my husband, get the hell out."

"I'll go, but I'll be very close I know that sooner or later this marriage ended as quickly as started," David looked at Kaidan, "then I will be waiting Kaidan."

John was going to follow him after hearing his words those words, but Kaidan stopped him, "No honey, please."

John took a deep breath, "Kaidan, I'll kill him next time I see him."

Kaidan attracted his husband's waist pulling him, "no, who you are going to kill with pleasure tonight is me I 'm horny."

John smiled; Kaidan knew how to calm him down, "Really?"

"Yes really, since your arrival a week ago with all the hustle Wedding we only were able to have sex the night you arrived."

John looked around he didn't care the prying eyes of their guests he kissed his husband passionately, "why won't we escape out here so we can go celebrate our wedding more private."

Kaidan quickly pull away from his husband, "not yet we just got married, let's go have some fun with our relatives and friends the later we can enjoy our self alone."

"Kaidan don't excite me in this way, to keep me waiting."

Kaidan burst into laughter then he grabs his husband arm," stop being so impatient we have a whole life ahead."

"You're right honey, we have a whole life ahead ..."

* * *

Kaidan had already been accustomed to the luxurious life of his now husband John Shepard, but this was too much, the room was extremely lustful, and large It was gorgeous. On top of that John's wedding gift was too much. He had bought an apartment near the casino. Also, John had put all his material possessions, including his bank account in their name.

Kaidan stared at the document he had given him an apartment, and his gift was a simple bracelet, which he couldn't buy with his own money because it was very expensive. His eyes filled with tears, perhaps, David were right he was just a simple man with a little shop that belonged to his parents.

"Kaidan what's wrong?" John asks him worriedly after see his tears while he had his gaze fixed on the documents.

"John ... this is too much."

"Kaidan nothing is too much for me to you."

"No," Kaidan leaves the documents on the table." Perhaps David is right, and I'll never stop to be a simple man."

"Kaidan, my love doesn't say that."

"You're giving me such a huge apartment, and ... I told you I didn't want your material possessions."

"I know love, but we're married now, I want you to have everything I have."

Kaidan pulled a box from his pants. "This is all I could buy for you," Kaidan said with sadness.

John grabbed the box opening founding a beautiful gold bracelet with their name framed. John grabbed it then looked at Kaidan he wasn't stupid, this bracelet must have cost his husband more than what he can earn in a month. "Kaidan is beautiful, but this must have cost you-"

"Stop, Please John just accepts it, you have given me so much, and I have not given you anything." Kaidan begged him; he wanted it to John had something that he had been given to him.

"You have given me your love and affection, which is worth more than this. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but surely you spent more than you make in it."

Kaidan sigh and approached him grabbing the bracelet, then put it on his arm, "James lent me the money I'll pay him, little by little, but I will."

"Take the money from my account to pay him."

"No!"

"Kaidan -"

"John if you want to make this marriage to work respect my decisions if, I want to buy something for you I will pay it with what I earn, please you can get me all you want, but let me do the same to you with my money."

John looked at him with love, and then looks at the bracelet, "look how well fit me. I'll confess something to you this is the first time someone other than my mother gave me a gift."

Kaidan jaw drop he could not believe what he had just said. John had many lovers before; he could not believe that none of them has ever given anything. "I can't believe you."

"Believe me," John sighed, "listen to me," John grabbed Kaidan around the waist, "if there is any truth in what that stupid said tonight, is that you are a simple man, and that's what I love most about you," John grabbed his cheek," I have had many men like David, and I was tired of them. I told James, and he said he had a perfect match for me. James gave me a blind date with this man, and a year later I'm happily married to that man. Kaidan never changes," John said firmly

Kaidan felt happy to hear his words, and hugged his husband tightly,

"I will not but I don't deny that I love going out with your mom to the meetings."

"Yes, she told me, as I also she said that women become crazy with you."

"Yes, but only a man drive me crazy you."

Someone knocked on the door, and Kaidan went to open it was the room service, which had brought dinner with a bottle of champagne. "John you ordered this?"

John walked over to his husband, "No."

"It's courtesy of the hotel, Mr. Shepard for your wedding, and for being good customers of the hotel. Whatever you need in those days that you will be staying at the hotel, please don't hesitate to call us, we will be at your service at any time of the day."

"Thank you."

John looked at his husband, who looked at him with surprise on his face, "Kaidan, honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I...I'm realizing that my life turned around one hundred degrees," Kaidan said, realizing that no one would see him as Kaidan Alenko anymore, but as the husband of Commander Shepard.

"Let's get comfortable Mr. Shepard," John said, grabbing the bottle of champagne, "one of the best."

Kaidan took off his coat, helping his husband to take his then both sat down to enjoy the delicious dinner, Kaidan opened the envelope that John's mother give him is a wedding gift.

_Kaidan _

_I know there is nothing I can give you that resembles what you have given to me tonight. Tonight you have given me the greatest joy that any mother can receive the joy of seeing her son truly happy. Since you walked right into our life, we have only had happiness, now my son taken care himself more than before for you in combat, giving me an immense inner peace._

_Every time my son looks at you, I see his eyes light up with love for you; I know I don't have to ask you to never fail Johnny because I know you would never hurt my son. I want you to know that I love you as my own son, so I want to make the dream of the two come true. Here, I gave you the ownership document of the one of the biggest empty spaces the Citadel had, so that you can expand your store. I know John most of the time is out, but he confessed that in his time with you, he loved being in the store. I ask you to accept this gift that I make to you from the bottom of my heart._

_I know you don't like the material gifts, and that is what my son and I love the more about you, but consider this gift as a mother to her son. I want to ask you if you ever need my help don't hesitate to ask me. Again, thank you for making my son immensely happy, or, and I hope you give me a grandchild soon, this old house lacks the joy of a child running from time to time by it._

_Hannah._

John saw again his husband's eyes filled with tears. "Kaidan."

"Damnit, you two are amazing." Kaidan gave him the envelope.

John read the letter, "that's my mom, she loves you Kaidan."

Kaidan grabbed his husband's hand, "I love both of you."

"Your mother left me an envelope too."

John opened the envelope, and like Kaidan it had a letter inside.

_Shepard._

_We don't have much, the only thing we have is that store that now belongs to you two. My husband and I have decided that you two takes it over. We have our savings plus we know that neither of you we'd fail us if we need something someday. I want to thank you for making my son happy. As I always said, Kaidan will always be my baby, thank you for how good you are with him, and for respect him. I had never seen him as happy as he is now, in spite of your work I trust that you two looking forward to a future full of happiness._

_Sonia_

"Kaidan your parents have left us the store."

"What?" Kaidan grabbed the letter, breaking into tears.

"No darling please does not cry."

"John, this store is the only thing they have."

"They are not losing it, you and I will take care of it love, and what we can do is give them a commission of our sales, what do you say?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now let's finish dinner, Jacuzzi that is waiting for us."

An hour later, the two were inside the Jacuzzi drinking tequila bottle James gives them. Kaidan was sitting in front of her husband, looking at him lovingly; he still didn't quite believe that he was married to this wonderful man. He looked at his wedding ring smiling.

"Hey handsome a penny for your thoughts," John grabbed his hand pulling him on.

Kaidan sat atop of him, "I was thinking that, I still can't believe I'm married to the most popular man in the world Commander Shepard."

"That is dying of love for you. Kaidan I'm happy, immensely happy."

"Me too," Kaidan joined his lips to his husband kissing him passionately.

"Kaidan I want you."

"I'm here."

Kaidan kiss his neck, gently felt John's hand stroking his erection along with his. Kaidan could not help but bite his neck, listening to him moan of pleasure and passion.

"I love you John ..."

"I love you Kaidan ..."

The two loved each other intensely that night. Which they began in the Jacuzzi end up on the bed, where for hours only moans and words of love came out of their mouth. Kaidan felt that John that night made love to him with more passion than the other nights. After the torrent of passion between them, they were huddled on one of the other on the bed.

"Kaidan, so have you thought what women to choose to have our son?"

"Yes, the list they gave me at the clinic I like one that has blue eyes like you."

John kissed the top of his husband head, "I want to be yours our first child Kaidan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but we one condition, that we named Johnny."

"Okay."

"John."

"Yes my love."

"Thank you, so much love."

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if this chapter is a little bitter, and sweet.**

Kaidan was looking at John from the bed as he spoke with the Admiral. They already had been marriage for a year, and all Kaidan had is clothes jewelry and luxury and the son they are expecting in a month. John wasn't the same loving man he used to be; now he was always cranky. Kaidan saw him end his call and seriously look at him.

"I have to return in two days."

"You just got here today."

John sat on the bed rubbing his neck." I know."

"Whatever." Kaidan get out of the bed putting on his shirt, which they had begun he don't longer wanted.

"Where are you going Kaidan?"

"To the living room." Kaidan said coldly. He was tired of his constant traveling.

John got up quickly, "but we were going to -"

"To have sex ... No John Shepard, go tell the Normandy to give you sex." He did not understand what was happening to him, yes he accepted John with military and luxurious life, but each day that passed was difficult to be without him. He was reaching his limit.

"My love-"

"No," Kaidan put his hand to the front, " Now you tell me my love now, but it had been a long time since that last time I hear a word of love from your lips. Now you make love to me in a rude way, just to satisfy your needs, the few days you're here you're always in a bad mood."

"Damn it Kaidan, because I miss you."

Kaidan continued to walk into the living room, "woo Commander, you have a very peculiar way to show me that you miss me and love me."

John stopped him by grabbing his waist, "I know Kaidan I have been having too much stress, please let's go back to bed. I will make love to you as before."

"No."

"Kaidan!"

"I'm tired of this life John," Kaidan said firmly.

"What ... what you're trying to telling me?"

Kaidan hesitated a moment, "I think its best that we split up for a while."

"No!"

"I'm tired of this loneliness; I'm tired of living scare that something happen to you," Kaidan cry out.

John hugged him tightly, "no I beg you, forgive my lack of attention."

"Let go of me. John, this marriage it's not working. You'll never go to leave your military life, and I no longer want to continue with this luxury life," Kaidan said taking off his jewelry and throwing it to him."

"You can't fuck do that to me, after all I've done for you. Look at the life that I have given you, the apartment, the store, and the clothes you're wearing. You-"

"I can't fuck believe you're throwing it in my face. I didn't ask for this, you're acting like David. "

John closed the distance between them, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, "You're cheating me with that bastard?"

Kaidan never used his biotic because he didn't know very well how to control it, but now he could not avoid doing it. He throws his husband across the room. "This marriage is over." Kaidan headed to his room, grabbed his coat put on his shoes, and walked out of the apartment to his parents' house.

* * *

John was in the post observation room, drinking as he had been doing every day. It had been a month since Kaidan ended the relationship with him. He was tired of calling him, but he didn't answer his calls. He decided not to call him anymore he had done nothing wrong. Kaidan met him being a Commander, and now he left him for because that. Maybe Ashley was right, and he should have never noticed someone who didn't belong to his world. "Yes tell that to yourself Shepard, maybe you'll believe it." John thought aloud. He listen the door open, but he didn't turn to see who it was until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Commander, what are you doing over here so alone, do you want some company?" Cortez said.

"Yes why not, I'm single again."

"What?"

"Kaidan let me; he does not support the life I lead as a commander anymore."

"But you two are expecting a child?"

"I don't know if he will allow me to see the baby after he is born, is his son not mine."

John looked at his pilot, "You know I should have noticed you, you're from my world."

"I'm not rich like you."

"I mean this life Cortez, the life of battles and fighting." John looked at his pilot, and then suddenly he did something he never thought he'd do it again since he met Kaidan, kissing other lips. His pilot didn't reject him because he always had wanted to be with him. "You want to go to my cabin Cortez?"

"Shepard I-"

"Please." He needed to forget about Kaidan.

"Lead the way Commander."

John stood up, a bit dizzy throughout the day he had not eating, but he had been drinking a lot in he is very drunk. He took a deep breath, and headed to his cabin with Cortez. After Arriving John grabbed Steven kissing him intensely, at one point, he reminded his husband then he opens his eyes behind Cortez he could see the picture of Kaidan. "Wait." He headed to the photo covering it, then take his wedding ring off, unable to keep his eyes for fill with tears, but he quickly blinks away, and return with Steven.

"Shepard, are you sure?"

"Like I say, I'm a free man ..."

The next morning, John woke up with his onmitool, without thinking he opened it , "Yes."

"John."

"Kaidan!"

"I've tried to call you all night our son born last night."

"Shepard, who is it?"

John had been forgotten about Cortez, "Shit." He saw Kaidan right through his onmitool; he could see his eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, now I understand. Well, you know, if you want to see our son, you know where he will be Shepard."

"Kaidan -"

"Save Shepard, you are a free man good bye."

"God Damn it!"

"Commander -"

"Leave."

"Shepard -"

"Get dressed and get out of here now."

An hour later John was sitting on his couch, listening to his friend who was furious with him. James estimated a lot a Kaidan, and he was more than angry with him, James was furious with him. Now after the alcohol was no longer in his body, he regretted what he did, but it was too late.

"What the hell were you thinking Shepard, Commander, Sr."

"Stop with the formalities James you are my friend, and I was drunk."

"That's the excuse that you are think to give to Kaidan. Sorry I was drunk!" James shouted.

"James he...he left me."

"I also would have left you Commander, who can bear to live away from the person you love, and not knowing if the next time you see that person will be in a coffin or alive?"

"James!"

"It's the truth, listen Shepard I had wanted to fall in love with someone who is different from me, but I fell in love with Ashley, and she liked this life, but honestly I'm tired of living on this ship all the time."

"I know!"

"What I would give to have what you have, someone who don't know about war, or blood on his hands. Kaidan loves you; you should have given him time to collect his thoughts. I'm sure he would have changed his mind by now. Now I don't know, I know Kaidan when he loses his confidence on someone is difficult the he trust that person again," James sighed, "look what happened to David, and you just did the same thing he did."

"Damnit what can I do to fix what I just did?"

"David, cheat on Kaidan, and now you did the same. Let me think ... I do not know!"

"Great help you're giving me James."

"Shepard, the first thing you should do is go see your son."

"I'm afraid."

James could not help laughing, "Shepard really?"

"Yes really."

John was afraid, afraid of losing everything. James was right; he should have given him the time Kaidan needed to think things over, perhaps, put himself in Kaidan place. John too felt desperate because the distance between them. He looked down at his hand, he was so drunk last night he didn't remember everything he did with Cortez. James was right again, he was anxious to see his son. He stood up from the couch, "yes, you're right, wish me luck."

James put his hand on his shoulder, "Shepard if I was you I would leave all this."

John looked at his friend in the eye, "yes, it what I'm going to do, apart from ask forgiveness a thousand times to the man I love."

"Good, tell Kaidan, I'll go tomorrow to see the baby."

"I'll do it, thanks James for being honest with me."

"Don't mention Shepard, that's what friends are for."

* * *

John stood in front of Hackett's office, a little nervous but determined, yes, he did not know if Kaidan will forgive him, but he also knew that Kaidan felt a great love for him, and love is forgiveness. He will do the impossible for Kaidan to forgive him. John walked into Hackett's office. "Hackett how are you?"

"Well Commander"

"I'll go straight to the point. Hackett I have come to submit my formal resignation."

"Commander, what you are talking about?"

"Hackett you now I have a family now, my son born yesterday, and the truth is my marriage is hanging by a thread for my military care."

"Okay I understand, but my understanding is that Mr. Alenko knew you worked for the Alliance, and he was in agreeing."

"Yes it is true, but he isn't willing to continue with our marriage, and I don't blame him. Anyway my decision is taken."

"I can't accept you resignation Shepard, we still need you, plus you have a moral duty to the Alliance."

"No, " John stood in front of the Admiral." I have spent most of my life to the alliance, now I want to spend the rest of my life with my family, and if you can't understand that too bad, but nothing will change my mind. "

"Then it's your last word?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but I will ensure that the full weight of the Alliance fall upon you because you have a contract with us."

"Then, so be it," John said and left his office.

After that John headed directly to his apartment, what just happened with the Admiral it was nothing compared to what awaited in home with his husband.

He entered his department, and the first thing he heard was the crying of his son. In the living room was Kaidan's mother, and on her eyes he realized that she already knew everything, the cold look she gave him tell all.

"Hello." John said.

"My son is in his bedroom with his son, Shepard."

"Lucia I-"

"Save yourself the explanations Shepard I honestly thought you were different, but I think I was wrong. I want you to know that I don't agree that you are close to my grandson, but that is a decision for my son to make, and, unfortunately, my son is an angel, but you hurt my son that is something, I don't know if I can forgive so easily."

"I understand," John say.

John could not say anything out, there was nothing that he could say to make thing better she warned him many times, and he did anyway, he had hurt what she loves the most in the world her baby.

He followed into the room, what he saw touch his heart. Kaidan was cooing his son in his arms. "Kaidan." John said shakily. John saw him raise his head and to his surprise Kaidan give him a smile; yes definitely he was an angel.

"John come close meets Johnny, your son," Kaidan says.

John approached Kaidan gave him his son. John couldn't avoid the tears. His son was tiny but beautiful. His hair was black like his dad, his fingers and his lips were so small. It was the most beautiful thing his eyes have ever seen in his entire life . John couldn't help the sob that came from his lips. "He ... He is beautiful Kaidan." John looked at Kaidan. "What did I do?"

"John-"

"I messed up Kaidan I... I can't ask for forgiveness because those are just words, but ... but ... if you give me a chance I swear, God I swear that I will live only for the two of you," John said between sobs. He realized the stupidity he did.

"Give me our son, so we can talk I'll take him to my Mommy."

John place a softly kiss on his little forehead, and then he handed him to Kaidan, and then he sat on the bed waiting for him to return unable to stop crying.

Kaidan come back, and sat on the bed grabbing his hand, then looks at him, "why?"

"I... I have no excuse, "John tried to wipe his tears, but more came out.

"Calm down."

"I can't, I hurt what I love the most in the world you, and for my stupidity for not giving you the time you needed. Damn it. I... I quit the Alliance. "

"What?"

"Before coming here, I give my resignation to the Admiral."

"You did that?"

"Yes, for you. I don't ask you to forgive me now, but let me be close to earning your forgiveness."

"Well, you're Johnny father, and I need your help, but don't ask me to be with you intimate, at least not yet."

"Okay, whatever you want. I'll sleep in the other room."

"You don't have to do that; you can stay here with me, to help me with our son."

John takes his hand to his mouth kissing it. "Thank you, you are an angel. Your mother hates me."

"No, she's hurt, but she loves you."

"Then I'll have to earn the forgiveness the two of you."

"Yes, so how was it with Cortez?"

"Don't ask me that question. I don't remember anything."

"Drunk, and with Cortez, I can't stand him."

"I know."

"I'll tell you something, David; I didn't forgive him, because I didn't love him as I love you and because partly it was my fault for throw you out of my life like that, but your words hurt me, and made me angry."

"I never should throw you in your face, that with so much love I have given to you, and accuse you of cheating at me when I know you would be incapable of doing something like that to me I'm sorry."

Kaidan leaned his head on his shoulder. "So, no more missions."

Only one, "the two looked at each other,"bring happiness to both of you..."


End file.
